Colon cancer is a leading cause of cancer death in the United States and overseas. Colonoscopy is the preferred screening method at an estimated annual cost of over $20 billion in the US. Unfortunately, many lesions are missed because pre-cancerous growths remain hidden from view behind folds and flexures of the colon. Current methods of increasing the field of view are ineffective and some are very expensive, which hampers adoption of these methods into clinical practice. A proprietary dual-view imaging method has been developed that illuminates and images forward as well as backwards in 360 degrees, and produces a single image. A proof of concept prototype has been successfully developed, but is too large to be used with a colonoscopy. Omniscient LLC will license the method from the University of Arizona and construct a dual-view optical probe that is small enough to be passed through the biopsy channel of a standard colonoscopy. Omniscient LLC will develop software which combines both views in a single video display and optimize image quality. The probe will be tested in standard colonoscopy models with simulated polyps in areas that are easy to see as well as those hidden from forward view. The probe will be passed through the biopsy channel of the standard colonoscopy and its performance will be compared to that of the standard colonoscopy alone. Successful completion of this Phase I STTR project will lead to a dual-view probe which can be used with standard colonoscopy and is suitable for clinical testing.